She's Having My Baby
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: Havin' my baby. What a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me. Havin' my baby. What a lovely way of sayin' what you're thinkin' of me. You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to ya.


_Author's Note: I know a lot of people dislike Terri for what she did, but I love her. Her intentions were good, even though her methods weren't. Werri is definitely one of my favorite couples of the show, and it really irritates me that they're making Will constantly talk about his horrid marriage. Five years…couldn't have been all bad. He DID love her, whether he wants to remember it or not. But I digress. I decided to write a fanfic about all the unseen moments, starting from when she really thought she was pregnant. They'll mostly be short, fluffy drabbles. If you read, please review. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Title of the story is based off the song by Paul Anka. Title of this chapter is a lyric from the song It's Been A Long Day by Rosi Golan._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, at all. Or the songs I use for titles.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter One: All I've gotta say is I've been wrong**_

His fingertips danced over the taut skin of her stomach, a goofy grin on his face, a bright sparkle in his eyes. A mere three hours ago she had given him the greatest gift, the announcement that he was going to be a father. Starting a family with Terri had been his ultimate goal, his dream, and that dream was finally going to come true. Will's lips brushed against her stomach, moving over the soft skin delicately.

"Our baby is growing right here…" he mumbled in amazement as he felt Terri's nimble fingers threading through his hair. Their eyes locked, pure bliss radiating between the two. "You're gonna be a great mom, Ter." Everyone saw Terri as this frazzled woman, grasping for a life she could never have, with sociopathic tendencies. Will wished everyone else could see what he saw in Terri. She was gorgeous, inside and out, striving to be the picture perfect wife for him, struggling to get through the harsh realities of her past. No one knew about her teenage years, the constant battles with her parents, her only solace being with Will or Kendra. To say her childhood had been unpleasant would be a cruel understatement. If people knew half of the things Terri had gone through, he knew they would all see her in a completely different light.

"You really think so?" she asked, her voice quiet and unsure. With a reassuring nod, he pressed his mouth to hers, savoring the taste of vanilla on her tongue. The past few weeks he had felt them drifting apart; he had been throwing himself into glee club, neglecting the feelings of his wife while she had been picking up extra shifts, detesting her husband's newfound interests. They had reached an impasse, neither of them willing to admit the struggle their marriage had become.

"I know so." He spoke into her mouth, his hand cupping her face, his thumb moving absentmindedly against her cheekbone. A satisfied sigh fell from her mouth, her body shifting closer to his.

"And you're going to be an amazing dad." The words, spoken in such hushed tones, made his heart flutter uncontrollably. He was going to be a dad, and his wife once again had faith in him. Will let his face nuzzle against Terri's neck, pressing kisses into her skin, completely content for the first time in weeks.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, his voice practically inaudible. He could feel her swallow thickly and pulled away so he could look into her eyes. "I know I've been getting wrapped up in glee club…and I know I've been neglecting you more than I should." As he spoke his hand skimmed over her hip, tracing small circles into her side. "I've missed you, Ter…missed this." He applied a bit more pressure, eliciting a pleased gasp from her. "Now that we're starting our family…I don't want to miss out on anything. I want to get back to being us." A feeling of satisfaction coursed through his veins as her lips curved into a smile

"I…I'm sorry too." she admitted. When Terri apologized, it was a huge deal. She never liked to admit she was in the wrong, more apt to blame everyone but herself in most situations. "I should've been more supportive. And I know you work just as hard as I do." Her palm rested on his chest, the gentle thump of his heart matching her own.

"I love you, Terri." he said, his voice smooth and sure.

"I love you too, Will." she replied easily, her words filled with heartfelt emotion. Her lips grazed his for a moment, her hand covering his, tugging it to rest on her flat stomach. "Would you want a baby girl, or a little boy?" Her voice was timid, contemplating the question herself.

"Well…" he began, propping his head up with one hand, the other rubbing her tummy, "A boy would be great…he'd have your eyes, your ears, and my hair, my strong jaw. He would be a momma's boy through and through." As he spoke, he could see the tears welling up in Terri's eyes. His lips pressed against her cheek, his hand moving up her waist, tangling in her hair. "But a little girl would be just as amazing. She'd have your hair, your strength, my grin, and my eyes. She'd…she'd always be daddy's little girl. You would put her hair up for her every morning, take her to dance classes in the afternoon. I would sing to her every night before she falls asleep. She'd be spoiled rotten, and beautiful. Just like her mom." The tears she had been trying desperately to hold back were now slipping down her rosy cheeks. Will wiped them away with his fingertip, a warm smile on his face. "Either way, our baby is going to be perfect. Do you know why?"

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Because this baby is you and me, and I can't think of anything more perfect than that."

"Oh, Will…" Terri wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth crashing passionately against his own. Their legs tangled together, his hands clutching her hips, her body aligning perfectly with his. Finally everything was falling into place; he had glee club, he had Terri, and in nine months he'd have a baby to call his own. They were having a _baby_. And he had never felt so fulfilled.


End file.
